


Curves and Edges

by Dreamer_Laas



Series: When I lose I'm winning [1]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gen, Lesbian Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer_Laas/pseuds/Dreamer_Laas
Summary: Hey Yaa Guys! I am back with another idea brewing in my head.Remember a set of prompts that went rolling in Tumblr?The one with Aman Tripathi as a head-strong dominant boss and Karthik Singh as his efficient and cute PA!This is something on those lines. I am still going to go with shifting POVs but this time it will be strictly in first person.This is NOT the first Chapter. THIS is NOT EVEN a Chapter. Consider this as a Sneak Peak or trailer.AND TELL ME GUYS ... DO YOU WANT THIS ANGLE in the FANFIC... Also tell me if you think something might not work!
Relationships: Ayushmann Khurrana/Jitendra Kumar, Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Series: When I lose I'm winning [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779130
Comments: 20
Kudos: 44





	1. When I lose I'm winning

**Author's Note:**

> That slight chink in your armour.  
> That peek of you underneath  
> It is enough to drive me crazy  
> For you, only for you!

Aman Tripathi looked up from his espresso at me. That was one hell of an intense stare. His intensity is supposed to wear me out. Weirdly, it does not.

I can see he is exasperated and trying phenomenally to be patient. Trying, being the keyword here. He needed a great deal of help. And he knows it. But I cannot help it. I have my reasons why.

"I thought you know what you signed up for. Didn't you?"Aman asked with an eyebrow cocked up. His face was impassive, except for that twiddly eyebrow. But I know the storm is imminent. I can sense it brewing.

 _Yes, a horrible boss, an exhausting job and endless tirade of taunts, all for a fancy sum of money I really need. Thank you._ I wanted to snarkily reply. I couldn't...I wouldn't. It's not practical.

"Yeah... take your time... I have all the time in the world," Aman said irritated. I would have laughed, but I bit my lip to control it. By some strange miracle, I found my incorrigible boss of mine, cute and funny. A dangerous thing indeed. Especially because He is forbidden, and well strictly out-of-my-league.

"See, I understand you have a lot of on your plate right now. But, I seriously need to get home."

"Reasons. Karthik... I need reasons." Aman exasperated, rubbing his temple, closing his eyes. "Wife? Family? Sexy date? What is it?"

_Sexy date? Where did that come from? The guy knows I am gay and an orphan!_

"Family," I said simply.

I am exasperated now. At the tone he took. What he was asking for, is beyond my call of duty. Although nothing is really specific in my job description. I am pretty sure it doesn't entail me slogging half the night with him. Working... might I remind myself.

Aman looked quizzically at me. This time his sarcasm did not seep through. He was genuinely asking me a question.

I took the non-verbal cue. "I have a sister. She needs... taking care of."

"Oh! You never told me that!" Aman sounded shocked. I am not supposed to share every damned detail of my life.

"I had my reasons."

"So that's why you never come to the parties I throw, the client dinners, the informal gatherings. Damn you Karthik! You could have just told me." Aman said through his gritted teeth. He looks hot when he is angry. That is not supposed to be the directions of my thoughts. What the hell is wrong with me!

  
And somehow he sounded angrier now than earlier when I outright said No. Something about that anger was nagging at me. Something that his eyes seemed to convey. _What is it?_


	2. The Unsung verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a dialogue verse from Aman and Karthik PoV's. Enjoy!

****

**Aman** : _My Downfall and My Muse_

What does it take really?

A glance? A moment? A fuzzy chemical 

wreaking havoc in my brain? Or its just him?

He walks into my life and its upside down!

** Karthik:  ** _ Mr. Smart Mouth _

To love him or hate him,

To kiss him or kill him

He is sure an adventure, 

An addicting shot of thrill!

** Aman:  ** _Head's Underwater_

A moment, bright and tempestuous

A simple question, even an asking glance

Nosedives into a sea of emotions,

And before I know it, my head's underwater.

** Karthik:  ** _ Curves and Edges _

That slight chink in your armour.

That peek of you underneath

It is enough to drive me crazy

For you, only for you!

**Aman:** _Drawing me in and Kicking me out_ **  
**

Ice has thawed, warm breezes lull into a spring,

Yet there are damp patches that festered

Sun has not yet reached its zenith

Dewy tear drops are still clinging to my heart

**Karthik:** _Out of my mind_

Dreams that touch your eyelids touch mine too

in that surreal landscape, we are together

With sweet nothings and kisses passing between us

Dreams are, but to end, reality could be sweeter!

**Aman:** _Perfect Imperfections_

What do we wish for? Love ? Validation?

Or simply a brief interlude of forgetfulness?

Would it be too bad to ask for more?

Would it be a crime to ask for all?

**Karthik:** _My Rythm and Blues_

Some accuse me of feeling too much

Some accuse me of feeling too less

How do you measure the depths of inky blue skies

Or the rigidity of winds under the wings?

**Aman:** _Its ringing in my head_

Love, such as this, is rare,

like a droplet of rainbow

When its rare, its also demanding

burning and all-consuming! 

**Karthik:** _Cards on the table_ **  
**

My hopes and vain wishes, 

dreams and shameless desires

All are up burning in that wicked wicked fire!

One day, my love I would be there too

For I know I am only a moth to your flame!

**Aman:** _We're both showing hearts_

How much do we show? How much to hide?

Disaster is a glance away and yet we play

Cannot banish what I feel for you

Cannot vanquish these fears for you!

**Karthik:** _Cant pin you down_

Counting in you those million magical charms

That made my fall infallible from the start

Yet a moment with you, in my arms

spells victory to my crazy crazy heart

**Aman:** _Magical Mystery Ride_

Your touch is a dream, your presence a trance

If waking up means losing you, I close my eyes

Yet I know clock never ticks backwards

However close I want to hold onto you

**Karthik:** _My Head's spinning_

My joy, my pleasure, my musing

When did you steal so deep into my heart

My heart, it's bleeding for the first time

Never knew how hard I fell for you

**Aman:** _My end and my beginning_ **  
**

Never saw the sun sober his shine

Never felt silence so painfulling hard

Hope never found me, now even heart is lost

When did you own me so? and what cost?

**Karthik:** _My Worst Distraction_

I am the moth to your flame,

Burn I did, in a gamble of hearts

I lost mine, never had yours too

What do I hold onto? What do I hold onto?

** Aman:  ** _All of Me Loves All of You_

Battles lines are drawn, arms in line,

Always knew it'd come to this, bloody war

I know I'd lose, for both sides are mine

To love we fight the love that taught us to fight

**Karthik:** _I'll give my all to you!_

I'll give my all, to you, 

My love, I lost myself to you.

I lost the battle to walk away from you

Now I stand and breathe my last for you.


End file.
